Web browsers operating on computing devices are software applications for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web. These information resources are typically in the form of a web page, image, video, or other piece of content that is readable by the web browser. Users are able to navigate to and within web pages to obtain or view information.
Web browsers take content from the World Wide Web and render that content so that it is visible on a display of the corresponding computing device on which the web browser is being run. Certain types of web pages, however, may introduce inefficiencies in the rendering process that cause themselves, or subsequently loaded web pages, to render slowly. Specifically, heavy web pages are subject to these types of inefficiencies. Heavy web pages are web pages that include calls to content that is either slow to retrieve or slow to render, such as web pages with iFrames or calls to videos. What is needed are optimizations to handle the inefficiencies introduced by heavy web pages on the rendering process of web browsers.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.